


Все, возможно, могло быть иначе...

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Гилберт уезжал, обещая вернуться, но исчез на десятилетия. Иван уже перестал ждать, но Гилберт все-таки вернулся.





	Все, возможно, могло быть иначе...

Название: Все, возможно, могло быть иначе...  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 10 ноября 2015

*****************************

Зимними вечерами Москва окрашивается в синие цвета, благородно-темные там, где лежат длинные лиловые тени, и густые, иссиня-черные, там, где морозная синь обнимает оранжевое тепло уличных фонарей. На забитых автомобилями улицах рассыпаются диковинными зимними цветами хороводы полупрозрачных теней, плавно покачивающиеся в свете многочисленных фар. 

Иван, загипнотизированный этим завораживающим движением, застыл у окна надолго. В зале заседаний, откуда уже ушли все чиновники и секретари, ему было тепло и даже вполне уютно – куда как лучше, чем в мертвенной тишине собственной квартиры, в которой он не чувствует ни тепла, ни уюта – лишь духоту и тоску. 

Лучше уж здесь. Здесь спокойно. 

В коридоре есть кофейный автомат… Хорошо бы сейчас купить кофейку, а лучше – горячий шоколад…

Развернувшись, Иван вздрогнул, едва не столкнувшись нос к носу с совершенно бесшумно подкравшимся Гилбертом. Или это он настолько задумался, что не услышал?..

\- Гилберт, - улыбка под прицелом острого рубиново-алого взгляда выходит какой-то нервной. – А ты чего здесь?..

\- За тобой пришел, - хрипловатый голос экс-Пруссии отозвался стайкой мурашек по спине. – Но гораздо интереснее, что тут делаешь ты. Все мероприятия, требующие твоего участия, закончились еще четыре часа назад. 

У Ивана защемило где-то в груди. Какое право, черт возьми, имеет Пруссия задавать подобные вопросы, если тогда он ушел, как и все остальные? И, как и все остальные, не вернулся, несмотря на то, что…

\- Появились кое-какие срочные дела, - лицо за доли секунды принимает привычное миловидное выражение, скрывая за ласковым взглядом и дружелюбной улыбкой отчаянную тоску и – где-то в глубине зрачков – страх. – Сам ведь знаешь, у Германии такое ведь тоже часто случается.

\- Случается, - вроде как согласился Гилберт, кивнув, но в ту же секунду снес Ивана с ног, наталкивая лопатками на подоконник, удерживая на месте за отвороты пальто и склоняясь к самому лицу. – Ты совершенно не умеешь мне врать, Брагинский, - алые глаза смотрят пронзительно и покровительственно, и в следующее мгновение Ивану помогают встать на ноги и, крепко обхватив запястье, властно тянут прочь из зала: - Пойдем. И только попробуй отнекиваться…

Угроза обрывается на полуслове, дальше Гилберт ведет его молча, но Ивану хватает и этого, чтобы присмиреть и проглотить робкие возражения. Гилберт не причинит ему зла, разумеется, и никакого вреда тоже – Россия знает – не верит, не надеется, просто знает. Но ведь худо может стать не только от вреда или насилия – это Россия тоже знает, наверное, как никто другой в мире. Это ведь так просто: окружить любовью, дать почувствовать тепло, ощутить надежное плечо рядом… а потом просто уйти. Потому что – семья, потому что дальше так – нет никаких сил, и желания падать в провал, образовавшийся на месте того, что было когда-то вторым полюсом мира, тоже никакого нет. Россия знает, Россия понимает и не держит зла. Только тоска в груди порой мешает сделать вздох, и горло стискивает ком отчаяния.

Гилберт тянет его за собой уверенно. Коридоры, лестницы, двери, просторный холл, парадные двери, ступеньки… Морозная свежесть, оглаживающая лицо легким ветром, шум большого города и темно-синий Volkswagen – любимая марка Гилберта. 

\- Садись, - распахнув перед ним дверь, велел Байльшмидт и, дождавшись, когда Иван опустится на сидение, захлопнул дверь и сам споро сел за руль. – Отвезу тебя домой.

Иван поерзал, чувствуя какую-то странную опустошенность. Визит Гилберта был неожиданным. Тоска, клубком свернувшаяся в груди, тихо подвывала все эти годы при каждой мысли о Пруссии, который, уходя, обещал вернуться, но исчез на десятилетия. Сейчас она затихла, замерла в напряженном ожидании, что же будет дальше. А что будет?..

\- Гилберт, - осторожно позвал он экс-Пруссию.

Гилберт, отъехав от бордюра и заняв место в нужной полосе, взглянул на него:  
\- Что?

\- Зачем ты приехал? – спросил Иван прямо.

Гилберт, усмехнувшись, перехватил руль одной рукой, а второй накрыл острое колено Ивана.

\- Ты меня удивляешь, - вновь пробрав своей хрипотцой до мурашек, хмыкнул он. – Что стало с твоей памятью, Россия? – и добавил, спокойно и очень серьезно: - Я же говорил, что вернусь. 

Россия, резко выдохнув, откинулся на спинку сидения:  
\- Ты знаешь… Я ведь уже перестал тебя ждать.

\- Знаю, - убирая руку, ответил Гилберт глухо, и прибавил скорость.

Прибавил зря – очень скоро они вклинились в пробку. Иван обреченно вздохнул: похоже, они с Гилбертом застряли наедине надолго, и объяснения, которого он так долго ждал и так боится теперь, не избежать. 

Впрочем, продолжать разговор Пруссия пока не спешил. Из приемника доносилась какая-то музыка. Иван, желая заполнить чем-то паузу, прибавил звук. Песня была хорошей. 

Кто придумал, скажи, эти пробки?  
В переулках зима  
Затаилась и ждет, что же будет.  
Мы с тобою в железной коробке,  
И давно не любовь, просто чем-то похожие люди…

Салон автомобиля в неверном свете фонарей заливают, многократно переплетаясь, неровные, тревожные тени, и Россия совершенно не чувствует покоя и наслаждения, которое испытывал когда-то, сидя рядом с Гилбертом в машине, поглядывая на задумчиво-хмурый профиль, ощущая мимолетные прикосновения горячих рук к колену, плечу, ладони…

\- Ты знаешь, с того самого дня, как я уехал к Людвигу, я ждал встречи с тобой, - произносит Гилберт ровно и спокойно, но пальцы на руле у него стиснуты так, что сомнений нет: он нервничает. – Мы виделись, да, но деловые переговоры, разные мероприятия – это все не то. Я ждал встречи в день моего возвращения. 

\- Долго же тебе пришлось ждать, - пробормотал Иван тихо.

Он ведь ждал, что Гилберт вернется. Ждал при каждой встрече. Смотрел полными надежды глазами, но получал в ответ едва заметное покачивание головой: «Не время». 

\- Долго, - согласился Гилберт.

Настолько долго, что в Иване успело что-то надломиться, и покачивание головой он стал расшифровывать для себя уже как: «Никогда». Гилберт об этом догадывался, не мог не догадываться: они все-таки много столетий друг друга знают, сложно не изучить друг друга за такой большой срок. Так почему же тогда…

\- Почему ты приехал? – спрашивает Россия, глядя, как загорается желтый сигнал светофора. 

Гилберт тоже смотрит на светофор, нервно поигрывая пальцами по рулю. Рядом стоящая шестерка и вовсе издает утробное рычание – водитель от нетерпения примеривается к газу, все еще держа сцепление вжатым в пол. 

Я чувствую, как звенят твои нервы;  
Шестера не выдержит, дернет первой,  
Мне в форточку дунет холодный ветер,  
Волна зашипит, испортив песню…

Окна машины закрыты, и никакой ветер в лицо Ивану не дует. А вот шестерка и правда дергается с места первой, и Пруссия, криво усмехнувшись, чуть медлит, давая ей фору, а потом резво догоняет и перегоняет, оставляя далеко позади. Когда они наедине, Гилберт никогда не говорит о своем величии – разве что упоминает в редких шутках. Но всем остальным при этом свое превосходство стремится доказывать неизменно. Странное дело. То ли считает излишним поминать свое величие, считая Россию равным, то ли просто знает, что Иван знает и в напоминаниях не нуждается. Второе – оно, конечно, скорее. Считал бы равным, не игнорировал бы вопрос.

\- Почему ты приехал, Гилберт? – упрямо повторил Иван, начиная сердиться.

Гилберт вздохнул.

\- А ты вспомни, почему я уехал, Ваня. 

Россия нахмурился. Вспомнить? Незачем вспоминать то, что никогда не забывал. 

Тогда, после объединения Германии, Гилберт уехал к Людвигу, мотивируя это тем, что брату потребуется его помощь, чтобы продолбить, как берлинскую стену, многочисленные проблемы, встающие на пути воссоединенного государства. Людвиг был достаточно опытен в государственных делах и великолепен в делах военных, но мир тогда требовал дипломатии, дипломатии жестокой и изощренной, а еще интриг, ловких и холодно просчитанных, и Гилберт мог предложить брату и то, и другое, пока тот не научится этому сам. Братская помощь затянулась. А может, Гилберт просто передумал возвращаться.

Когда Иван озвучил все это, Гилберт покачал головой:  
\- Ты все неправильно понял, Ваня.

\- И как же все было на самом деле? – фыркнул Россия, скрещивая руки на груди. С ремнем безопасности делать это было не очень удобно. 

Пруссия, убавив громкость приемника, ответил просто:  
\- Я думал, что еду домой, чтобы помочь брату устроиться получше в Европе в новом качестве и вернуться к тебе, как обещал. Признаюсь, я увлекся и задержался у Людвига куда больше, чем планировал. Но поверь, я никогда не забывал, что однажды я уеду обратно. И недавно произошло событие, которое меня окончательно отрезвило.

\- Какое же? – поинтересовался Россия, переводя взгляд на Гилберта, чье лицо на фоне сиренево-синей зимней темноты казалось искусной камеей. 

\- Быть может, я на старости веков стал сентиментальным… Но знаешь, - понизив голос, отчего тот стал еще более хриплым, заметил Гилберт, - когда бундеспрезидент Германии в своей речи на торжественном мероприятии в память о погибших во Второй мировой войне фактически сравнил твоего президента с Гитлером, но при этом не произнес ни слова о ваших жертвах в 27 миллионов человек, я понял, что страшно ошибался. Я думал, что я приехал на побывку домой вовремя – как раз, чтобы помочь Людвигу обойти сети всех этих прожженных старых интриганов и их протеже, утвердиться как самостоятельное и сильное государство… Но я опоздал, и приехал я в какую-то чужую страну, лишь напоминающую ту Германию, которую я покинул после сорок пятого. И еще я понял, что эта страна, в которой все пошло к таким-то чертям – не мой дом. И тогда я просто вернулся домой. 

\- Что же ты бросил брата без поддержки? – опешив от таких откровений, Иван с трудом собрался, поэтому вопрос вышел не столько колким, сколько удивленным.

\- Я воспитал Людвига сильным, - печально улыбнувшись, ответил Гилберт. – Сильным и жестким. Он не привык жалеть сам и уж тем более к тому, чтобы жалели его. Он справится, и куда лучше, если будет знать, что у него есть поддерживающий его брат, но не будет каждый день видеть меня перед собой и смотреть так виновато, как будто извиняясь: «Прости, брат, я не достиг величия, равного твоему». Как будто я свое собственное не разбазарил, а в том, что мы оказались в проигрыше, нет и моей вины тоже. 

\- И поэтому ты пришел со всей своей нерастраченной жалостью ко мне? – обиженно уточнил Иван.

\- Нет, - отрезал Гилберт и, коротко на него взглянув, снова перехватил руль одной рукой, а другой мимолетно провел по волосам Ивана. – Я тебя ни капли не жалею, Россия. Я тебя люблю.

Иван, вздрогнув, промолчал. Этих слов он не слышал уже очень долго. Так долго, что уже и не помнит, когда был последний раз. Так долго, что не может поверить, хотя всегда думал, что очень хочет что-нибудь такое услышать. И, не будь они сейчас в железной коробке, после недолгого свободного движения, эстакады и съезда на дублер вновь встрявшей в пробку, он бы, наверное, попытался уединиться, чтобы осмыслить все как следует, понять себя… И, не застрянь они в семи баллах по Яндекс.Пробкам, все могло бы быть совершенно по-другому, но… 

Ты мне предложишь быть снова вместе,  
Я промолчу исподлобья робко.  
Все, возможно, могло быть иначе,  
Если б не эти ужасные пробки…

\- Так и будешь молчать, а, Россия? – интересуется Гилберт, откидываясь на спинку сидения и убирая руки с руля: они уже не едут, а лишь время от времени переползают с места на место, потому что впереди на заснеженной дороге застряла фура, перекрыв несколько полос. 

\- А что я должен сказать? – отзывается Иван, глядя на пышные снежные хлопья, оседающие на стекло.

\- Ну, например, что ты согласен возобновить наши более чем теплые отношения, - усмехается Гилберт. – Глядишь, и согреешься хоть немного, а то бледный, как дочь Рейна. Не спорю, красив. Но уж очень болезненно выглядишь. 

\- Ты еще по моим размерам пройдись, - фыркнул Россия, переводя внимание на осторожные движения теней у фонаря.

\- И пройдусь, - хмыкнул Гилберт. – Для страны, занимающей одну девятую часть суши, ты стал в последние годы как-то уж очень миниатюрен.

\- Ты перегибаешь палку, - прошелестел Иван недовольно.

\- Понял, молчу, - отозвался Гилберт, отставая от него на время и снова прибавляя звук радио. 

Ту самую песню, что понравилась Ивану, спустя несколько часов дороги диджей пустил на второй круг, и Иван невольно замер, слыша незнакомый текст, выражающий такие знакомые чувства. 

Кто-то мерит время часами,  
А я живу от зимы до зимы -  
Мы с ней, видишь ли, тезки.  
Я питаю себя чудесами,  
Но ты же все понимаешь  
Ровно три перекрестка…

Гилберт прекрасно все понимает, поэтому и молчит сейчас. Понимает, как сложно снова начать верить, а точнее, доверить себя всего тому, кто однажды уже вытолкнул пригревшееся сердце на мороз – одним мощным толчком из августа 1990-го, гремящего воодушевлением над Договором об установлении единства Германии, в вымораживающий душу мороз 26 декабря 1991 года, когда Союз умер, а вместе с ним – что-то внутри самого Ивана. Что-то очень важное, что он так долго и отчаянно пытался потом нащупать, но не находил. И отмерял потерю декабрями.

А еще Гилберт прекрасно понимает, что не только не перегнул палку, но и…недогнул. Иван стал таким не в последние годы. Да, он никогда не отличался массивностью фигуры, но, будучи еще империей, пленял взгляды высотой и статью, гармоничным сложением и развитой мускулатурой – не тем уродливым нагромождением, которым хвастают сегодняшние бодибилдеры, а естественной, достигнутой многими упражнениями и нагрузками. Пленял взгляды и прекрасно знал об этом – не выставлял ничего на показ, но умело подчеркивал. Все изменилось, когда мир сотрясла Первая мировая. Война мировая, революция, война гражданская, интервенция, репрессии – все это унесло столько жизней и принесло столько разрушений, что Россия, помертвевший, осунувшийся, начавший вечно мерзнуть после большой кровопотери, впервые спрятал себя от мира за просторным теплым пальто, да так в нем и остался, потому что весь свой двадцатый век он, казалось, становился все тоньше и тоньше, черты лица заострялись все сильнее, а потусторонние сиреневые тени в двух удивительно ясных глазах все множились, складываясь в фигуры дивные, фигуры чарующие… И тем страшнее с годами становился контраст между деликатностью тела и заключенной в нем мощью, и тем ожесточеннее некоторые стремились эту мощь сокрушить. И ведь сокрушили. 

Гилберт понимает и это. Как и то, что Ивану на эту тему общаться неприятно. И то, что даже сейчас ему, минувшему жестокий кризис, все еще до судорог холодно, и только поэтому он не сорвался пока и не вышел из машины на улицу, вырываясь из осточертевшей пробки и заодно – из неприятного диалога. 

Гилберт все понимает прекрасно, но, как всегда, чертовски самоуверен: в любви ведь, кроме доверия, есть еще одна составляющая - ответственность. А ее у экс-Пруссии, кто бы что ни говорил клеветническими ртами, хоть отбавляй. А значит, и шанс у него все еще есть. 

Именно поэтому, выдержав паузу перекрестка на три, он снова вовлекает Россию в разговор. Тот уже устал, проголодался, и желания препираться, равно как и сил упрямо игнорировать, у него нет. Они обсуждают все оставшуюся дорогу сущую ерунду – почему зимою темнота такая полупрозрачная, а свет такой плотный, и почему в остальные времена года все с точностью до наоборот, - и Иван, задумавшись, пытается выдвигать какие-то теории, исходя из своих представлений о природе, а Гилберт удивляется, как ему вообще удается так долго поддерживать пустой, в общем-то, разговор.

Зато ни капли не удивляется, когда, остановив машину возле дома Ивана, слышит:  
\- Пойдем уже ко мне, не выгонять же мне тебя на улицу. Где тебе сейчас свободный номер в гостиницах искать… Переночуешь у меня.

России ответственность, кто бы что ни думал, тоже вовсе не чужда. 

\- Спасибо, - благодарит Пруссия, выходя из машины вместе с ним. – Спать в машине я бы околел.

Иван важно кивает, соглашаясь, и даже удерживает на лице спокойное выражение, когда Гилберт, подойдя, уверенно берет его под руку.

И все бы, наверное, могло быть иначе, не проторчи они вдвоем столько времени вместе по пробкам, не излей Россия душу и не объяснись Пруссия… Но что было, то было, и Гилберт в ответ на вопрос Ивана: «Завтра с утра поедешь или на завтрак напросишься?» только насмешливо отвечает: «Кто ж отправляется в путь на пустой желудок?». 

Они оба знают, что Иван ни завтра утром, ни когда-либо потом не скажет Гилберту, что тому пора. И оба знают, что Гилберт никуда не уедет. И оба об этом молчат – какой смысл говорить то, что всем участникам разговора и так известно? Можно ведь, усевшись вдвоем на кухне с большой кружкой горячего шоколада на двоих, смотреть на ночной город, захваченный прозрачно-лиловыми зимними тенями, пушистым снегом и густо-оранжевыми огнями, выстроенными вдоль загруженных дорог, и просто любоваться, иногда содрогаясь при воспоминании, что еще полчаса назад в этих пробках торчали они сами. Или гадать, задумавшись, пустил ли диджей на третий круг те же самые песни. 

Я чувствую, как звенят твои нервы,  
Шестера не выдержит, дернет первой,  
Мне в форточку дунет холодный ветер,  
Волна зашипит, испортив песню…

Ты мне предложишь быть снова вместе,  
Я промолчу исподлобья робко.  
Все, возможно, могло быть иначе,  
Если б не эти ужасные пробки…


End file.
